iParty With Victorious
by seddieandchiz
Summary: Tori needs to book a gig for a school project, and she asks to perform on iCarly. And then a whole lot of drama happens when Sam becomes paranoid. Seddie/Tandre
1. Seattle and Hollywood

**iParty With Victorious- seddieandchiz**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I would be spending my time a little more wisely. I know a little bit about what iPWV is supposed to be about, but I wanted to make it how I would've written it. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Seattle and Hollywood**

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 8:30pm**

"And that was one hundred reasons why kids hate school." Sam smiled.

"That's all we have for today's show. See ya next time." Carly waved.

"Bye."

Freddie turned off the camera and they were off air. "Nice show guys."

"I'm a girl." Sam informed him as if he was stupid.

Freddie sighed. "It's an expression."

"The only expression is the expression of annoyance on my face." Sam said pointing to her face.

Freddie blinked. Once. Twice. "Um, your face always looks like that."

"Yeah, and unfortunately your face always looks like _that_."

Freddie bit his bottom lip in defeat.

"Can you two stop bickering? I just wanna live in peace, please." Carly said, always the peace maker. Or at least, she tries to be.

* * *

**Hollywood, California- Friday, 8:32pm**

Tori stared at her computer. All she could think of was the assignment that had been given to her earlier in the day. She had to book a gig by next Friday. It was a project, and it had to be recorded. She doesn't like acting desperate, but it seems she has to.

The web show she was watching was over and she knew they sometimes had musical acts. In fact, they once had a kid who looked a lot like Andre.

She decided to do it. It can't hurt, right? She left a comment with a link to her profile on The Slap. Her most recent video is one of her covering a song. She hoped they would see it and ask her to be on the show.

Trina walked down the stairs. "Do you know where my tooth brush went?"

Tori rolled her eyes and looked over at her sister. "No."

"Oh, well, can I borrow yours?"

"Gross, no. Just go to the store and buy a new one. How can you even misplace a tooth brush in the first place?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to go to the store all by myself."

"Bye." Tori turned her attention back to her laptop.

Trina walked slowly to the door. "Maybe if you come with me, I'll get you a new tooth brush too."

"Trina, just go to the store." Tori said firmly.

Trina let out a sigh of defeat. "Ugh, fine, I'll do it myself. This family is so selfish."

Tori raised an eye brow as her sister left. _Trina_, she thought, _you're the only selfish one_.

The doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Tori yelled.

The doorbell rang again. And again. And about three more times when Tori angrily got up and answered the door. "Stop ringing my doorbell- Oh, hi, Cat."

"Hi, Tori. Did you guys get a new doorbell?" She asked with excitement.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I still like it." She giggled and waltzed in the apartment. "So, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you." Tori answered, shutting the front door.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Cat clapped and then sat on the couch. "What were you doing before I was here?"

"Arguing with Trina about a tooth brush, and before that I was watching iCarly."

"Ooh, I love that web-show. It's so funny. But sometimes it's sad."

"When is it sad?"

Cat frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just me."

Tori rolled her eyes when she was sure Cat couldn't see her.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 8:42pm**

"What ya doing?" Sam asked Carly.

Carly sat at the stool in front of the computer. "I'm checking the iCarly comments."

"Cool. I'll be over on your couch." Sam muttered and dove on the couch. "Dang, I should have gotten food first. I'm hungry."

Freddie stared at her with a smirk. _Typical Sam_, he thought.

"Here," Carly handed Sam and orange, and then went back to her spot in front of the computer, "Eat something healthy for a change."

"You know I hate change." Sam muttered and threw the orange on the ground. "And filthy oranges. It's my least favorite color. Why would I want to eat that?"

Carly ignored her best friend and continued reading. "The comments so far are awesome. I love being loved."

Freddie walked next to Carly and read some comments. Then a certain one caught his eye. "Hey, Carly, check that one out." He pointed to it.

"Cool, someone wants to perform on iCarly." She smiled.

"They probably stink." Sam said from over on the couch.

"Click the link." Freddie commanded. Sam stood up and walked over, suddenly curious.

"Okay, okay, I'm clicking." A website popped up.

"What website is that?" Sam asked, too lazy to read herself.

Carly leaned towards the screen a bit. "The Slap dot com?" She said in a questionable voice. "It's for some performing arts high school in LA."

"So some chick from California wants to sing on iCarly?" Sam recaped.

"Yep." Freddie nodded.

Carly went back the girl's comment. "She said it's for a school project. One of her teachers wants her to book a gig." She clicked back over to The Slap. "This is her profile, I guess. Let's see... Her name is Tori Vega, she's our age, and she loves singing."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's good at it." Sam mumbled.

"Click on the video." Freddie said.

Carly clicked on the video, and it started playing. It was a video of Tori playing piano and singing 'Forget You' by Cee Lo. **(A/N: This is a real video on Victoria Justice's YouTube channel.)**

"I've seen better." Sam said when it was over.

"Sam, it was really good. We should have her sing on next week's show." Carly said.

"Fine, whatever."

"Freddie, what do you think?" Carly asked.

Freddie was staring at the screen. "I guess we could have her on the show."

"It's settled then. I'll email her right away."

* * *

**Hollywood, California- Saturday, 9:13am**

Tori's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at her alarm clock on her bed side table. Her stomach growled and she decided not to go back to bed.

Then, she wondered if Carly, Sam, or Freddie saw her comment and replied.

_Probably not_, she thought, _but I might as well check my email anyway_.

She grabbed her laptop from her desk and sat back on her bed. She turned it on, and then went to her inbox. She had two emails from clothing websites she shops at, and one email from... the iCarly team. Tori squealed and opened the email.

She read it about three times before it sunk in. They said yes. She spent fifteen minutes getting her response perfect. She finally sent it.

Tori smiled, jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she got dressed, did her make up, and then called Andre and told him about the gig. He was so happy for her.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington- Saturday, 9:36am**

There was a knock at the door, and Carly answered it immediately. She's been awake for hours, ready to face the day.

"Hey, Sam." Carly said as her best friend walked in the apartment. "You're up pretty early."

"I couldn't sleep. My mom has a snoring problem. So what are we gonna do today?" Sam plopped on the couch.

"I don't know. Maybe we can start planning out the next iCarly?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to use effort."

"When are you ever?" Carly rolled her eyes and smiled at her lazy best friend.

Freddie suddenly entered the apartment. "Hola, ladies."

"Sup, Fredward."

"Hi, Freddie."

"So, how are going to wisely spend the day?" He asked.

"I said we could start planning the next iCarly." Carly said like it's something that they should agree to.

Freddie shrugged and walked over to the computer and opened the iCarly inbox.

"Look, Carly, the technology just pulls the nerd towards it." Sam commented. Carly responded with a chuckle.

Freddie turned around. "I'm checking the iCarly email." He said bitterly.

"Whoa, defensive much?" Sam muttered.

"Rude much?"

Sam stood up. "At least I'm not a dork."

"How am I a dork? All I did was go to the computer."

Sam nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

"That's it, Sam. I'm not gonna let you insult me. I-"

"Guys!" Carly shouted. "Stop fighting. Can't you ever just get along?"

"No." They said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Freddie, just check the iCarly inbox." Carly ordered.

"Okay." He sighed and turned back to the computer. "Hey, guys, look. There's a reply from Tori."

"The one who wants to sing on iCarly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that one." Freddie said.

Carly nudged Freddie gently to the side, and she read the email anxiously. "She said she has a week off of school next week, so she can fly in to Seattle, and we can meet her at the airport. That's good. We don't have school either next week."

Sam took a small frustrated breath, and let it out while speaking. "Why are we letting some random person sing on iCarly? You know booking a gig means you get paid, right? We're not paying her."

"We're not supposed to pay her. She said in her comment yesterday that she just had to perform and have it recorded."

Then Freddie walked next to Sam. "Why are being so bratty about this? You act like you hate her. You don't even know her."

"So? I'm judging her. Is that so bad?"

Carly nodded. "Yes, that's bad. Don't judge a book by its cover, remember?"

Sam shot her a confused look. "I'm not talking about a book here. I'm just kind of annoyed."

"Why?"

"I need to eat something." Sam sighed, and walked to the fridge.

* * *

**Hollywood, California- Saturday, 1:33pm**

"Did they really say you could sing on the show?" Andre asked Tori.

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it."

"So, this means you're going to get an A, but why are you so happy?"

"I don't know. It's exciting." She exclaimed.

"I was texting Beck earlier, and he can't find a gig _anywhere_. How did you come up with iCarly? I mean, it's out of state. Are we supposed to go that far just for a school project?"

"Probably not, but I get to meet Carly, Sam, and Freddie. I love iCarly, so it's more than just a school project."

"I've known you a while now, and I never knew you liked iCarly that much."

Tori shrugged and walked to her room, followed by Andre. When she approached the doorway, she stopped short.

"Trina! What are you doing in my room?"

Trina came out from Tori's messy closet. "I'm looking for my tooth brush."

"In my closet?"

"It could be anywhere!" Trina defended herself.

"It's not gonna be in my closet. Trina, didn't you just buy a new tooth brush?"

"Yeah, but I liked my old one better. I've had it since eighth grade."

Andre looked disgusted. "You're supposed to get a new one when you go to the dentist every six months."

"I do get new ones, but I don't like them as much. My old tooth brush has pink stars on it. It's pretty."

"It's a tooth brush." Tori explained. "Mom probably threw it out."

"What? Mom!" Trina yelled frantically leaving Tori's trashed room. "Mom! What did you do with my tooth brush?"

"Great," Tori said miserably. "I'm gonna have to clean this mess up."

"I'll help you." Andre said simply.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course I would." He let out a small laugh and they began picking up the mess Trina made. Andre must be one good friend if he's helping clean the mess because that mess made the room look like a tornado came through.

"So, when are you going to Seattle?" Andre asked about an hour into cleaning.

"Friday morning. I'm staying in Seattle until Sunday."

"I'll have to remember to watch iCarly on Friday to see you." He smiled at her. She flashed a quick shy smile as she felt herself start to blush.

* * *

**To anyone reading this- I want your input.**** I really want to know if everyone was in character or not. **

**For Cat- was she too wacked or was she just right?**

**For Andre- was he too not Andre or just Andre enough?**

**For Tori- Did I completely fail at her character or did I do well?**

**For Trina- Did I make her too... not Trina?**

**For Carly- Did she seem like she would in iCarly or was I off by a lot?**

**For Freddie- Was he not nerdy enough or was he alright?**

**For Sam- Was she not Sam enough or was she too Sam?**

**And did you enjoy the _Sam/Freddie _and _Tori/Andre _interaction?**

**Please lemme know what ya think. ;) This is my first fanfiction! **

**-seddieandchiz**


	2. Befuddled

**iParty With Victorious- seddieandchiz**

**Disclaimer: Would anyone here even believe that I'm the owner of iCarly? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Befuddled

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 8:04am**

Carly and Freddie waited at the airport for Tori to get there. They hoped her flight wasn't running late because they had a show to rehearse for.

"So Tori said in an email, she'll be wearing a purple top, grey skinny jeans, and black boots. So look for that." Carly said.

"Will do." Freddie said. "Hey, what do you think is wrong with Sam? This past week, she's been extra fiesty, and, let me tell you, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Come on, you should be used to her torturing you by now."

Freddie shook his head. "It's not just torture anymore. I think she's trying to kill me."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. Ever since we decided to have Tori on the show, she's been mean to me. I mean, extra mean." Freddie explained, when he saw Carly's expression of disbelief. "Two days ago, she put a bucket of goo over my bathroom door while I was showering, so when I went to leave the bathroom, goo fell all over me. I had to go shower again, and my mom complained that I was wasting water."

Carly sighed. "I know she's been irritable lately, but how do you know Sam did that?"

"Who else would do that?"

"Well, my main question is why. Why would she do that to you?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't even know, to be honest. But I think her irritability has something to do with Tori being on the show."

"That's crazy. Sam doesn't even know her." Carly said as she noticed Tori walking over with her mom, and two suit cases.

"Hi Carly! Hi Freddie!" Tori shouted and ran over to them.

"Hi Tori." Carly smiled.

"Hey." Freddie said.

Tori's mom smiled and held out her hand for Carly and Freddie to shake. "Hi, I'm Tori's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Freddie said when he shook her hand.

"Do you guys know where you're staying?" Carly asked.

"We're staying at that hotel on Baker Street." Tori answered.

"Cool, that's only a few blocks from Bushwell, where our apartments are."

"Nice. You know, I'm _so_ excited to sing on iCarly. Are we going to do a run through before the live show?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded.

Carly glanced at a clock behind Tori's mom. "We should get to Bushwell, and you guys should go check in to your hotel. We left Sam at my apartment because she was still sleeping, and we don't have any bacon, so I'm hoping she doesn't wake up just yet."

**

* * *

**

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 12:56pm**

"Are you sure she should be on the show?" Sam mumbled to Carly as Tori rehearsed her song. It was catchy, and one of those songs that gets stuck in your head and never leaves.

Carly told sam to "Shush" and then smiled at Tori.

Freddie had his arms crossed as he studied Tori and the song she was singing.

"_Ya might be crazy. Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try, and you need to know that you're the reason why." _

The music stopped and Tori glanced over at the trio, hoping for a positive review. Freddie clapped, and Carly smiled waking over to Tori.

"Wow, that was just amazing. You wrote that song yourself?" Carly asked.

Tori let out a small laugh. "No, I'm not that talented. My friend Andre wrote the song. He's got mad song writing skills, right?"

"Definitly." She agreed.

"Do you like him?" Freddie wondered.

"What?" Tori asked, surprised by the question. "Uh, I like him as a friend. He's my best friend. Why?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. I was just curious."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Good, we're done here, Vega, so you can go to your hotel. You're not needed until show time."

Tori blinked a few times, and then got the message. "Okay, so... I'm going then."

"Tori, you don't have to go. Don't listen to Sam. She's not exactly being herself." Carly said.

"I'm confused. Am I wanted here or not? I don't exactly feel welcome..."

Freddie sighed, and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling her out to the hallway with Carly following right behind them.

"Sam," Freddie said when the studio door was closed. "Why are you being so rude to her?"

Sam just shrugged.

"Answer me!"

"Stop yelling at me, Fredenstien! Gosh, I don't know why you guys are so snappy today."

Freddie looked amused. "We're the snappy ones? You haven't shown Tori one tiny ounce of respect ever since you first heard her name. And you're pranks and such have gotten out of control. I'm getting sick of it, Sam. Just tell me why you're acting this way and we can all move on."

Carly stood in the hallway, slightly uncomfortable. She didn't expect Freddie to be so assertive, and to be honest, she was afraid Sam was going to pounce.

Sam didn't pounce, though. She simply argued back. "Since when do you talk to me that way?"

Freddie then realized the reality of the situation. He had just yelled at Sam. Sam, the girl who could probably kill him with her bare hands.

He immidately tried to apologize, praying she wouldn't end his life. "Um, never. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I just think you should be nicer to Tori, that's all. I'm really sorry for yelling at you. If you're going to punch me, can you do it quickly?" He closed his eyes, waiting for the beating. He opened his eyes fully when it never came.

Sam stared at Freddie until he gave a questioning look.

Then she rolled her eyes and went back in the studio, leaving Freddie to be totally confused, and Carly to be in shock of what just happened. But really she wasn't even sure what had just occured. Sam can be pretty confusing sometimes.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. That was _Befuddled_, ladies and gentlemen. :P **

**Please leave a review, preferably a nice one. **


	3. The Comments

****

**iParty With Victorious- seddieandchiz**

**Disclaimer: Would anyone here even believe that I'm the owner of iCarly? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Comments

****

**Hollywood, California- Friday, 7:48pm**

"Hi. My name is Andre. I was wondering if you needed someone to preform at- No, you don't? Okay, that's fine. Do you know if anyone else needs someone to... Hello?" Andre pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it. The call was ended. "Aw, man. That jerk hung up on me."

Beck let out a small laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, I still can't find a gig either."

Andre put his phone in his pocket and sighed. "iCarly starts in ten minutes. Why don't you turn on your laptop?"

"Right." Beck grabbed his laptop from under his bed and signed in.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Jade. "I'm coming in." She stated and sat right beside Beck.

"I see..." He said, confused. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not wanted?" She gave him a death glare.  
"No, you're more than welcome to stay. Andre and I are gonna watch iCarly to see Tori preform."

Jade's eyes beamed. "Tori's in Seattle."

Andre's head shot up. "You didn't know?"

"I don't stalk Tori, if that's what your implying."

He put his hands up in defeat.

Beck filled her in. "Tori got a gig on iCarly, so she flew to Seattle."

"I didn't know I was gonna be Tori-free for a few days. What a wonderful vacation this is turning out to be. I'm going to have to watch this."

* * *

********

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 8:01pm**

"Hey people out there." Sam smiled to the camera.

"Howdy!" Carly laughed.

"I'm Sam, if you didn't already know that."

"And I'm Carly. And if you didn't know this, the show is named after me."

"Because this is iCarly." Sam and Carly said in unison, and Sam hit the applause button.

"Okay," Carly said with excitement. "We have an awesom show planned for you tonight."

"So don't even _think_ about leaving your computer or touching your mouse or trackpad." Sam said in a cold, threatening voice. Her face brightened up again as she started to introduce Tori. "Now, to kick off the show-"

"We have a live musical act."

"All the way from Hollywood, California-"

"Please welcome, Tori Vega." Carly shouted.

She and Sam walked to the side, and as soon as Tori rounded the corner, Sam hit the 'Boo' button. Carly snatched the remote from her.

Tori looked into the camera Freddie was holding and spoke shakily. "Hi everybody. I'm Tori Vega, a huge iCarly fan. I'm going to be singing a song my friend wrote. It's called _You're the Reason_."

Sam, being the one cloest to the laptop, was supposed to hit the music button. Instead she hit the sound of a toilet flushing and tried not to laugh out loud. Carly moved Sam aside and then started the music.

Tori started singing into the mic.

"I _don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

_I don't even care when they say  
__You're a little bit off  
Look em' in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know  
__  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
Look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
You might be crazy have i told you lately that i love you?  
You're the only reason that im not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is i have to im not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why."

The music ceased, and Sam and Carly appeared on camera clapping.

"Next on iCarly-" Sam said.

"We're gonna prove to you-"

"That Freddie's a dork. Freddie turn the camera on yourself."

"Sam," Freddie whined. "That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Whoops." She shrugged.

* * *

_********_

**Seattle, Washington- Friday, 8:47pm.**

Tori, Carly, Sam, and Freddie ran down the stairs, buzzing with energy.

"That was so much fun. Thank you guys so much for having me." Tori gushed.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked slowly to the kitchen.

Carly smiled at Tori. "Thanks for coming. We haven't had a musical act in a really long time, so-"

"Tori is hot." Freddie said monotone from in front of the computer.

Sam's head whipped around. "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard right.

Carly and Tori looked over at him curiously.

Freddie noticed everyone was staring. "Oh, sorry. I'm reading the comments."

"Oh..." Sam said quietly and walked beside Freddie with an iced tea in her hand.

"Can you read more?" Tori asked kindly.

"Sure." Freddie agreed and started scrolling down. "Let's see... She is an amazing singer.

She should be famous.

I wonder if she has a boyfriend.

Tori Vega is my new favorite singer.

I think Sam is jealous of this Tori chick. Probably because Tori has talent and Sam doesn't."

Freddie stopped reading and looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. "Sam?"

"Who wrote that? I'm gonna kill them! I'm not jealous! I have talent! I mean, I could sing well if I wanted to."

A smile formed on Carly's face. "Then sing on next weeks iCarly."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"You want to prove that idiot wrong, right? You should just sing and make that person feel dumb."

"It's a good idea." Tori nodded.

"Sam, I think you should do it." Freddie added. "Who knows, you might be like Tori."

"Must you compare me to her?" Sam gave him an evil stare and marched out of the apartment without looking back.

"Freddie." Carly scolded.

"What did I do?" His voice was higher than usual.

Carly took a deep breath. "I think she is a little jealous, but not because Tori is a good singer, but because Sam may think you like Tori."

"Why should that matter to Sam?" Freddie wondered.

Tori folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "Maybe she likes you."

Freddie's eyes widened.

* * *

**Nice reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
